The present disclosure is directed to a dispenser for dispensing flexible sheets.
Current trends in consumer purchasing behavior emphasize convenience, compactness, and product shelf appeal. A common consumer product is a trash can liner. Trash can liners are typically sold as a roll of continuous flexible sheets located inside a rectangular-shaped package. Conventional trash can liner packages are bulky and burdensome to handle for consumers. The unwieldiness of these bulky packages is apparent to the consumer when attempting to bag these packages during checkout. Handling, transporting, and loading such conventional bulky packages is cumbersome and awkward—especially when the consumer's purchase includes additional household goods and/or groceries. Moreover, conventional rectangular-shaped trash can liner packages lack product differentiation.
A need therefore exists for a flexible sheet dispenser that is compact, portable and convenient to use. A further need exists for a trash can liner dispenser that provides product differentiation and enhanced shelf appeal.